Unconditional Love
by NightBeast
Summary: He made love to her, deserted her, and gave her the best gift ever. Somehow reunited, he faces the consequences of his actions and her uncoditional love, but is it too much for either of them to go through? Very LONG oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

Unconditional Love  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
By: DragonQueen  
Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura

A.N.: This may seem a little wierd at first, but I promise it gets better (at least in my opinion it does!). I wrote this because I really like Sasuke and Sakura, and I enjoy writting and reading about therm! It's M because of one tinsy little part!  
Summary: He made love to her, deserted her, and gave her the best gift ever. Somehow reunited, he faces the consequences of his actions and her uncoditional love, but is it too much for either of them to go through?

* * *

**I added onto this story by putting in the ending that originally belonged, then decided to change the ending with the next 'chapter'!!!!**

* * *

Unconditional Love

"Hey, Sasuke! Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"On a trip." Sasuke replied.

"Cool! When are we leaving?" Naruto wondered.

"I'm leaving in the morning, and you're not."

"Fine! Be that way!" Don't come back, for all I care!" Naruto huffed, clearly offended.

"Okay." He looked up at Naruto. "I won't."

Naruto stomped out, slamming his fists into the wall as he left. _One person left: Sakura. If Naruto got mad at me for saying that I'm leaving and he's not, then Sakura should be easy to get to dislike -even hate- me. Either way, she needs to hate me in the end, or she's going to get hurt because I don't think I'm coming back after this face-off!_

"Sakura! Guess what? He's leaving tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Who's leaving?"

"Sasuke!"

"You're kidding, right?" Sakura replied, her face turning white. "He can't!"

"You knew he would. He's always said that he had to."

"I know, but I had hoped that it wasn't this soon! Please, leave me alone!"

"Sheesh! You two are two peas in a pod! I can take the hint of crabbiness!" He left her, and walked home, mad that Sakura was this emotional over Sasuke leaving.

"It just can't be true! Surely he wouldn't...he just can't leave!" She sat there until she heard someone enter the room. "Go away, Naruto! I want to be alone!"

"But I'm not Naruto." a deep voice answered.

_Sasuke!_ "Is it really true? You're leaving?" she asked the young man before her, for Sasuke had grown up quite a lot over the last few years.

"Just for a little while. After all, I am 18 now, Sakura." He kept on striding towards her, taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She was stunned. _Why is he taking off his shirt? It's not that hot in here!_

"You've loved me for a long time, haven't you?" He kept on striding toward her, taking off more clothes as he came.

"Well...um...yes...but you-!"

"I've always wanted you, Sakura. It felt like you were always teasing me, and I can't hold back any longer!"

"What!? I've never-!"

"Shush. You talk to much!" He bent down and kissed her as he picked her up, and carried her to the bed. "You're wearing too many clothes for my liking." He lifted her arms and quickly slid her dress off of her and removed her bra nad underwear. "That's better." He grinned, then pinned her down with a passionate kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth, swallowing her gasp of surprise. His hands were rough as he caressed her hips, then upward to the undersides of her breasts. He kissed her neck, the base of her throat, and kept on going down till he reached her breasts. He took one into his mouth, gently tugging on its tip, flicking his tongue over it. He bit the side of it, then moved to the other one. He did the same thing to it, and wanting to be inside her, he tore off the rest of his clothes, and kissed her mouth again. _Must be rough! I can't be gentle no matter how much I want to or how much she whimpers! If I'm gentle, then all of this is ruined! I'm sorry, Sakura, but I must!_ He plunged into her, not even testing to see if she was ready. He kept on pumping into her, until he felt his release coming. He spilled his seed into her, completely forgetting the consequences. When he was finished, he looked up into her eyes, and felt horrible. Like a beast. _I __am__ a beast! _She had tears streaming down her face, and her eyes were filled with pain. He got up and put his clothes on. Without a word, he left. _I really am sorry, Sakura!_

_What just happened? _Sakura thought, dazed at what Sasuke had just done to her body. Then she realized he'd used her! As a tool to find release! _Sasuke, you...you jerk! What the heck did you do that for? I love you, and you abused that! How could you?!_ Sakura sat up and instantly felt pain inbetween her thighs. _Well?! It was my first time! _She got dressed for bed (even though it was just past noon) and curled up in a ball and wept.

"Hey Sakura! Have you heard from Sasuke? When's he coming back?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. He never even said good-bye to me!" Sakura replied while inwardly thinking that that was the least he could've done especially after practically raping her.

"Are you sure you're feeling better? You still look pale..." Ino asked, tenderly brushing Sakura's hair off of her forehead to feel for her temperature. "Funny. You don't feel ill at all."

_It's time. _Tears came to her eyes, and before she knew it, she was telling Ino everything. How Naruto had come to tell her about Sasuke, then how Sasuke himself had come, then forced himself on her. How he'd been so rough with her especially since it was her first time being with a man. "And now I'm pregnant! Isn't that horrible?" she wailed.

"Yes and no. Think about it. Do you like children?"

"Yes."

"Do you want children?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love Sasuke?"

"Um...I don't want to, but I think, no! I know I still do.." She said, angry at herself for still loving him even after what he had done to her.

"Then why don't you want his baby?" Ino asked.

"Oh, Ino! I do want his baby!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Then it's settled! Marry a guy, then you can 'get pregnant' with him, and then the baby will be born, and no one will no that it is Sasuke's." Ino said triumphantly.

"One small problem: what if it looks like Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

"You're right! Hm...we could go on...a...'journey' and you could say that you found a baby on the way and decided to keep it." Ino said.

"We could, if you really want to." Sakura replied hisitantly.

"Then it's settled! We leave as soon as you start showing! Isn't that around...six months or so?"

"I guess, but I am already two and a half months pregnant, Ino!"

"Then I guess we'll leave in no more than three months!"

"All right, if you're really sure..."

"Yep! Never more positive!" Ino declared happily.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Have you decided yet where we're going, Ino?" Sakura asked, starting to feel pain shooting up her back.

"We're going to campout in the middle of the forest! Where else did you expect?"

"So anybody can find us!? Just great!"

"You could pick it!" Ino said angrily.

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry, Ino. It's just that it's so hot out here! I hate being pregnant!" Sakura complained.

"No you don't! You're just overwhelmed! That's all! You need to chill out! You're six months pregnant. It's all right!" Ino replied, trying to soothe Sakura a little.

They kept on walking, chosing to rest every thirty minutes or so. "Ino, can we stop...permanently sometime very soon? I don't think I can take any more of this torture!"

"Okay. We'll stop here." They set up camp, and before they knew it, it was dusk. They got in their sleeping bags, and fell asleep. Time flew by, and the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and before they knew it, it was almost time for Sakura to have her baby. "Sakura, how the time flies! Can you believe we made it?! Isn't that awesome!?"

"Sure! You've made it just fine. Me, on the other hand, I feel like my stomachs going to burst any moment, my back's constantly hurting me, my legs hurt really bad, too, and not to mention I'm hot!" Sakura complained, rubbing her bulging stomach.

"You poor baby! It'll all be over soon!" Ino said sweetly, patting Sakura's head like she was a dog.

"Don't give me that crap!" Sakura said.

"When are you due again?" Ino wondered because she wanted to know ho much longer she'd have to go through with all of Sakura's complaining and mood swings.

"Sometime within the week..."

"That soon! I thought we still had at least another two weeks!"

"Nope! At the rate this one's kicking, he'll be born before the weeks over!" Sakura said as the baby kicked her stomach.

"He'll be just like his father! Very strong." Ino said, causing Sakura to blush.

"Don't forget handsome and smart." Sakura said, remembering his bare chest.

"And a quick learner!" Ino supplied.

They both sighed, wondering if they were ever going to see him again. They decided to go for a walk, and halfway through their walk, Sakura started having pains. Pains that caused her to double over and gasp for breath. Ino rushed over to her. "Sakura! Are you okay?"

"I...think...so..." she said between deep gulps of air.

"We need to get back!" Ino said, trying to help her straighten.

"Can't...move...hurts..." she tried to say as she felt another pain shoot across her abdomen.

"Sakura! Don't you dare have this baby here! I am not a nurse!" Ino said, getting very worried.

"Can't...help...if...baby's...coming...NOW!" she screamed as the pain became too unbearable that she collapsed on the ground.

"Please don't do this here, Sakura!" Ino begged her again.

"Too...late!" Sakura said, and felt pains circulating across her abdomen for the next couple of hours. She'd be relaxed, ready to move or calm down, then the pains would start up again. Ino just sat there, looking helpless, and ocassionally she would wipe Sakura's brow or hold her hand or whisper soothing words of comfort to her. As she watched her friend struggle, she was worried because with each passing minute, each passing pain, the baby was that much closer to being born.

"Ino! I don't think I'm going to make it! I feel so weak!" panted Sakura.

"Stop! Don't talk like that! You need to live so you can be a mother to this baby! You will live, damn it!" Ino shouted at Sakura. "You will live, do you understand me?"

Sakura pushed and pushed with all her might until she felt the baby slip out. _I did it! Sasuke, I did it!_

"It's a boy! A handsome baby boy with his father's hair and eyes, but his mother's gentle face. A perfect combination of both of his parents."

"It's a...boy?" Sakura said in amazement.

"Yes, it sure is. What are you going to name him?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "I think his name will be...Keisuke."

"I like it! Now, hurry up and feed this poor little guy!" Ino gave her Keisuke, and they talked as she fed the baby. "Do you think you could move? Or should we make camp here?"

"Well, I suppose I could move, but I think we should make camp here. Will you be okay bringing up our stuff?"

"I don't know...are you sure you can't walk?"

"You could always carry me or pretty much support me as I attempt to walk." Sakura suggested, cuddling her son in her arms. _I gave birth to a baby! Sasuke's baby!_

"Okay, if you say so." Ino helped her up, and was practically carrying her and Keisuke all the way back to their camp. When they got back, there, lying on the ground in the middle of their campsite, was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura cried, momentarily forgetting her delicate situation and handing the baby to Ino, and ran to Sasuke. She rolled him over onto his back.

"Is he even alive?" Ino questioned.

"Yes, he is." Sakura answered, seeing his chest moving. She placed her hands on his chest, and felt him stiffen. She removed his shirt because she was curious as to why he was flinching. On his chest, there were huge gashes that were oozing blood. _They look fresh!_ She placed her hands on his chest, and started healing him. Since she had just given birth, and now healing him, most-if not all-of her chakra had been used up, and she collapsed onto his chest.

_Where am I? I only remember wandering around after I had killed Itachi. What's on my chest? _Sasuke opened his eyes, slowly, and saw a buch of long, pink hair tangled and strewn about his chest. _My injuries! _He thought, then realized he wasn't in any pain. _My shirt's off, too! Could she have healed me? _"S-Sakura?" he rasped out. When she didn't respond, he figured that she was sleeping because of the hard work it was to heal him. "Sakura, wake up!"

"I think she's used up too much of her energy today." came a familiar female voice.

"Ino? Is that you?" he asked, looking up into her face. "Why is she so tired?"

"Because she just gave birth to this beautiful baby boy, and we were in the middle of a trail, so she gave birth to him in the middle of the wilderness, and she had to walk back here-on top of feeding him, carrying him, and healing you!"

"She's married?! When did that happen?" _What have I done?_

"No, she's not."

"Why not? Surely the bastard would've married her had he known about his baby." he said, looking at the sleeping woman on his chest.

"He left her." she answered honestly.

Sasuke was happy that she was free, but then again, she was still technically bound to another man. He tried to shake her awake, but she wouldn't budge. "What's wrong with her?!"

"I think that she's finally found a happy place in her own world. No one can betray her, desert her, or use her. She's probably a lot more happier alone than being alive and rejected by the one she loved most."

"What!? Who's this guy? Who would do that to her?" Sasuke demanded.

_Does he really not know? Poor Sakura! _"You are that man, Sasuke. You used and abused her love for you." At his confused look, she got really mad. "When you raped her, she got pregnant! This little boy is your son!"

"My...son?" _Wow. He looks just like me! Why didn't I see the resemblance before? _"What's his name?"

"Keisuke." She put him down in a make-shift bed and turned back to Sasuke. "We need to wake her up."

"What do you suggest?" Sasuke asked, willing to help her so he could apologize for his mistakes.

"Well..."

_This feels so nice! I'm in a world where no one can bother me, or take advantage of me._ Sakura thought, observing the quiet blackness that was around her. She was happy that she could heal Sasuke, and if the darkness so chose to take her, then she would gladly succumb to it. _It would be a lot better than to have to wake up and have nothing change between Sasuke and me. He could take care of our son, and I could rest easily._ She walked further into the darkness.

"Sakura!"

_Is that...Sasuke? Why is he calling me? Why would he care about me?_

"Sakura, please wake up!"

_Are those his lips? They're so warm and gentle. Very much unlike that first time..._

"Please wake up! Please!"

_Why does he want me to wake up? He probably doesn't want to raise Kaisuke by himself._

"Sakura, I love you! I need you in my life! Please don't leave me now!"

_He sounds almost...desperate...sincere...true...Maybe I should come back. Maybe it will be worth it..._

Sasuke was at the point where he was about to start crying. _Why won't she wake up?_ _Why won't she wake up? _"Sakura, please! I'm begging you! Wake up!" He looked at her face, pale and lifeless, and no sign of waking up. He burried his face in her neck and sobbed.

"Sas..."

He stilled. _Could it be?_

"Sasuke."

He lifted his head. "Sakura?"

"W-why are you crying?" she asked, raising her hands to caress his cheek.

"I thought you had died and wouldn't want to come back to life."

"No! I wouldn't do that to you! Someone has to raise Keisuke." she replied. She looked around, trying to find him. "Where is he?"

"Ino has him." He paused, then looked at her. "Why don't we raise him together? You should know by know that I love you."

"What? How in the world should I know that? You certainly never show it!"

"That's because I didn't want you to get hurt, Sakura. What would you have done if I would've said 'I love you' then never came back? I didn't plan on ever falling in love, but somehow I couldn't help myself around you. I think I fell in love with you the time you tried to save my life from Orochimaru. I've never seen someone looking so brave before. I didn't plan on you getting pregnant. It was just so that you would hate me and never want to see me again. I wouldn't ever regret that time or wish that you hadn't, though." when she was about to interrupt, he said, "I am really glad you did get pregnant. I already love the little guy." He lifted her up. "Let's go home." Ino picked up Keisuke and put him in Sakura's arms.

"There. Now you're complete. A happy family." Ino said.

"Yes, we will be. Very happy." Sakura said, grinning up at Sasuke.

"Very happy indeed." He replied.

They walked off together (well, Sasuke and Ino walked off, Sakura and Keisuke were in Sasuke's arms) into the sunset, and as they were walking, Sasuke bent close to her ear and whispered, "I love you so much, Sakura. Will you marry me? I think Keisuke needs some brothers and sisters to play with."

"Yes, Sasuke, I will marry you and provide Keisuke with sibling to play with. On one condition, though."

He stopped walking. "What would you like me to do?"

She put her arms around his neck. "To promise to love me forever, no matter how I look, how I act, or what becomes of our future."

He laughed. "That, dear Sakura, will be the easiest promise I think I will have the honor and joy of keeping!"

* * *

The End  
Hope this satisfies your curiosity...  
NightBeast 


	2. Chapter 2

Unconditional Love: Revised Ending  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
By: DragonQueen  
Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura

* * *

A.N.: **_This is going to be the optional ending that I have designed out of sheer genius and creativeness. Don't get mad, and PLEASE: NO FLAMES!!!! Not how I want this story to end, just adding flavor just in case somebody likes it..._**

* * *

Summary: He made love to her, deserted her, and gave her the best gift ever. Somehow reunited, he faces the consequences of his actions and her uncoditional love, but is it too much for either of them to go through?

* * *

Unconditional Love

"Hey, Sasuke! Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"On a trip." Sasuke replied.

"Cool! When are we leaving?" Naruto wondered.

"I'm leaving in the morning, and you're not."

"Fine! Be that way!" Don't come back, for all I care!" Naruto huffed, clearly offended.

"Okay." He looked up at Naruto. "I won't."

Naruto stomped out, slamming his fists into the wall as he left. _One person left: Sakura. If Naruto got mad at me for saying that I'm leaving and he's not, then Sakura should be easy to get to dislike -even hate- me. Either way, she needs to hate me in the end, or she's going to get hurt because I don't think I'm coming back after this face-off!_

"Sakura! Guess what? He's leaving tomorrow!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Who's leaving?"

"Sasuke!"

"You're kidding, right?" Sakura replied, her face turning white. "He can't!"

"You knew he would. He's always said that he had to."

"I know, but I had hoped that it wasn't this soon! Please, leave me alone!"

"Sheesh! You two are two peas in a pod! I can take the hint of crabbiness!" He left her, and walked home, mad that Sakura was this emotional over Sasuke leaving.

"It just can't be true! Surely he wouldn't...he just can't leave!" She sat there until she heard someone enter the room. "Go away, Naruto! I want to be alone!"

"But I'm not Naruto." a deep voice answered.

_Sasuke!_ "Is it really true? You're leaving?" she asked the young man before her, for Sasuke had grown up quite a lot over the last few years.

"Just for a little while. After all, I am 18 now, Sakura." He kept on striding towards her, taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She was stunned. _Why is he taking off his shirt? It's not that hot in here!_

"You've loved me for a long time, haven't you?" He kept on striding toward her, taking off more clothes as he came.

"Well...um...yes...but you-!"

"I've always wanted you, Sakura. It felt like you were always teasing me, and I can't hold back any longer!"

"What!? I've never-!"

"Shush. You talk to much!" He bent down and kissed her as he picked her up, and carried her to the bed. "You're wearing too many clothes for my liking." He lifted her arms and quickly slid her dress off of her and removed her bra nad underwear. "That's better." He grinned, then pinned her down with a passionate kiss. He slid his tongue into her mouth, swallowing her gasp of surprise. His hands were rough as he caressed her hips, then upward to the undersides of her breasts. He kissed her neck, the base of her throat, and kept on going down till he reached her breasts. He took one into his mouth, gently tugging on its tip, flicking his tongue over it. He bit the side of it, then moved to the other one. He did the same thing to it, and wanting to be inside her, he tore off the rest of his clothes, and kissed her mouth again. _Must be rough! I can't be gentle no matter how much I want to or how much she whimpers! If I'm gentle, then all of this is ruined! I'm sorry, Sakura, but I must!_ He plunged into her, not even testing to see if she was ready. He kept on pumping into her, until he felt his release coming. He spilled his seed into her, completely forgetting the consequences. When he was finished, he looked up into her eyes, and felt horrible. Like a beast. _I __am__ a beast! _She had tears streaming down her face, and her eyes were filled with pain. He got up and put his clothes on. Without a word, he left. _I really am sorry, Sakura!_

_What just happened? _Sakura thought, dazed at what Sasuke had just done to her body. Then she realized he'd used her! As a tool to find release! _Sasuke, you...you jerk! What the heck did you do that for? I love you, and you abused that! How could you?!_ Sakura sat up and instantly felt pain inbetween her thighs. _Well?! It was my first time! _She got dressed for bed (even though it was just past noon) and curled up in a ball and wept.

"Hey Sakura! Have you heard from Sasuke? When's he coming back?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. He never even said good-bye to me!" Sakura replied while inwardly thinking that that was the least he could've done especially after practically raping her.

"Are you sure you're feeling better? You still look pale..." Ino asked, tenderly brushing Sakura's hair off of her forehead to feel for her temperature. "Funny. You don't feel ill at all."

_It's time. _Tears came to her eyes, and before she knew it, she was telling Ino everything. How Naruto had come to tell her about Sasuke, then how Sasuke himself had come, then forced himself on her. How he'd been so rough with her especially since it was her first time being with a man. "And now I'm pregnant! Isn't that horrible?" she wailed.

"Yes and no. Think about it. Do you like children?"

"Yes."

"Do you want children?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love Sasuke?"

"Um...I don't want to, but I think, no! I know I still do.." She said, angry at herself for still loving him even after what he had done to her.

"Then why don't you want his baby?" Ino asked.

"Oh, Ino! I do want his baby!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Then it's settled! Marry a guy, then you can 'get pregnant' with him, and then the baby will be born, and no one will no that it is Sasuke's." Ino said triumphantly.

"One small problem: what if it looks like Sasuke?" Sakura questioned.

"You're right! Hm...we could go on...a...'journey' and you could say that you found a baby on the way and decided to keep it." Ino said.

"We could, if you really want to." Sakura replied hisitantly.

"Then it's settled! We leave as soon as you start showing! Isn't that around...six months or so?"

"I guess, but I am already two and a half months pregnant, Ino!"

"Then I guess we'll leave in no more than three months!"

"All right, if you're really sure..."

"Yep! Never more positive!" Ino declared happily.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Have you decided yet where we're going, Ino?" Sakura asked, starting to feel pain shooting up her back.

"We're going to campout in the middle of the forest! Where else did you expect?"

"So anybody can find us!? Just great!"

"You could pick it!" Ino said angrily.

Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry, Ino. It's just that it's so hot out here! I hate being pregnant!" Sakura complained.

"No you don't! You're just overwhelmed! That's all! You need to chill out! You're six months pregnant. It's all right!" Ino replied, trying to soothe Sakura a little.

They kept on walking, chosing to rest every thirty minutes or so. "Ino, can we stop...permanently sometime very soon? I don't think I can take any more of this torture!"

"Okay. We'll stop here." They set up camp, and before they knew it, it was dusk. They got in their sleeping bags, and fell asleep. Time flew by, and the days turned into weeks, the weeks turned into months, and before they knew it, it was almost time for Sakura to have her baby. "Sakura, how the time flies! Can you believe we made it?! Isn't that awesome!?"

"Sure! You've made it just fine. Me, on the other hand, I feel like my stomachs going to burst any moment, my back's constantly hurting me, my legs hurt really bad, too, and not to mention I'm hot!" Sakura complained, rubbing her bulging stomach.

"You poor baby! It'll all be over soon!" Ino said sweetly, patting Sakura's head like she was a dog.

"Don't give me that crap!" Sakura said.

"When are you due again?" Ino wondered because she wanted to know ho much longer she'd have to go through with all of Sakura's complaining and mood swings.

"Sometime within the week..."

"That soon! I thought we still had at least another two weeks!"

"Nope! At the rate this one's kicking, he'll be born before the weeks over!" Sakura said as the baby kicked her stomach.

"He'll be just like his father! Very strong." Ino said, causing Sakura to blush.

"Don't forget handsome and smart." Sakura said, remembering his bare chest.

"And a quick learner!" Ino supplied.

They both sighed, wondering if they were ever going to see him again. They decided to go for a walk, and halfway through their walk, Sakura started having pains. Pains that caused her to double over and gasp for breath. Ino rushed over to her. "Sakura! Are you okay?"

"I...think...so..." she said between deep gulps of air.

"We need to get back!" Ino said, trying to help her straighten.

"Can't...move...hurts..." she tried to say as she felt another pain shoot across her abdomen.

"Sakura! Don't you dare have this baby here! I am not a nurse!" Ino said, getting very worried.

"Can't...help...if...baby's...coming...NOW!" she screamed as the pain became too unbearable that she collapsed on the ground.

"Please don't do this here, Sakura!" Ino begged her again.

"Too...late!" Sakura said, and felt pains circulating across her abdomen for the next couple of hours. She'd be relaxed, ready to move or calm down, then the pains would start up again. Ino just sat there, looking helpless, and ocassionally she would wipe Sakura's brow or hold her hand or whisper soothing words of comfort to her. As she watched her friend struggle, she was worried because with each passing minute, each passing pain, the baby was that much closer to being born.

"Ino! I don't think I'm going to make it! I feel so weak!" panted Sakura.

"Stop! Don't talk like that! You need to live so you can be a mother to this baby! You will live, damn it!" Ino shouted at Sakura. "You will live, do you understand me?"

Sakura pushed and pushed with all her might until she felt the baby slip out. _I did it! Sasuke, I did it!_

"It's a boy! A handsome baby boy with his father's hair and eyes, but his mother's gentle face. A perfect combination of both of his parents."

"It's a...boy?" Sakura said in amazement.

"Yes, it sure is. What are you going to name him?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "I think his name will be...Keisuke."

"I like it! Now, hurry up and feed this poor little guy!" Ino gave her Keisuke, and they talked as she fed the baby. "Do you think you could move? Or should we make camp here?"

"Well, I suppose I could move, but I think we should make camp here. Will you be okay bringing up our stuff?"

"I don't know...are you sure you can't walk?"

"You could always carry me or pretty much support me as I attempt to walk." Sakura suggested, cuddling her son in her arms. _I gave birth to a baby! Sasuke's baby!_

"Okay, if you say so." Ino helped her up, and was practically carrying her and Keisuke all the way back to their camp. When they got back, there, lying on the ground in the middle of their campsite, was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura cried, momentarily forgetting her delicate situation and handing the baby to Ino, and ran to Sasuke. She rolled him over onto his back.

"Is he even alive?" Ino questioned.

"Yes, he is." Sakura answered, seeing his chest moving. She placed her hands on his chest, and felt him stiffen. She removed his shirt because she was curious as to why he was flinching. On his chest, there were huge gashes that were oozing blood. _They look fresh!_ She placed her hands on his chest, and started healing him. Since she had just given birth, and now healing him, most-if not all-of her chakra had been used up, and she collapsed onto his chest.

_Where am I? I only remember wandering around after I had killed Itachi. What's on my chest? _Sasuke opened his eyes, slowly, and saw a buch of long, pink hair tangled and strewn about his chest. _My injuries! _He thought, then realized he wasn't in any pain. _My shirt's off, too! Could she have healed me? _"S-Sakura?" he rasped out. When she didn't respond, he figured that she was sleeping because of the hard work it was to heal him. "Sakura, wake up!"

"I think she's used up too much of her energy today." came a familiar female voice.

"Ino? Is that you?" he asked, looking up into her face. "Why is she so tired?"

"Because she just gave birth to this beautiful baby boy, and we were in the middle of a trail, so she gave birth to him in the middle of the wilderness, and she had to walk back here-on top of feeding him, carrying him, and healing you!"

"She's married?! When did that happen?" _What have I done?_

"No, she's not."

"Why not? Surely the bastard would've married her had he known about his baby." he said, looking at the sleeping woman on his chest.

"He left her." she answered honestly.

Sasuke was happy that she was free, but then again, she was still technically bound to another man. He tried to shake her awake, but she wouldn't budge. "What's wrong with her?!"

"I think that she's finally found a happy place in her own world. No one can betray her, desert her, or use her. She's probably a lot more happier alone than being alive and rejected by the one she loved most."

"What!? Who's this guy? Who would do that to her?" Sasuke demanded.

_Does he really not know? Poor Sakura! _"You are that man, Sasuke. You used and abused her love for you." At his confused look, she got really mad. "When you raped her, she got pregnant! This little boy is your son!"

"My...son?" _Wow. He looks just like me! Why didn't I see the resemblance before? _"What's his name?"

"Keisuke." She put him down in a make-shift bed and turned back to Sasuke. "We need to wake her up."

"What do you suggest?" Sasuke asked, willing to help her so he could apologize for his mistakes.

"Well..."

_This feels so nice! I'm in a world where no one can bother me, or take advantage of me._ Sakura thought, observing the quiet blackness that was around her. She was happy that she could heal Sasuke, and if the darkness so chose to take her, then she would gladly succumb to it. _It would be a lot better than to have to wake up and have nothing change between Sasuke and me. He could take care of our son, and I could rest easily._ She walked further into the darkness.

"Sakura!"

_Is that...Sasuke? Why is he calling me? Why would he care about me?_

"Sakura, please wake up!"

_Are those his lips? They're so warm and gentle. Very much unlike that first time..._

"Please wake up! Please!"

_Why does he want me to wake up? He probably doesn't want to raise Kaisuke by himself._

"Sakura, I love you! I need you in my life! Please don't leave me now!"

_He sounds almost...desperate...sincere...true...Maybe I should come back. No, I don't think so...I think that I will stay here and be in my own little world so that no one can hurt me any more, and I won't fall back in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, that would be best for all. I won't get hurt, Keisuke won't get hurt, and I won't need to watch Sasuke fall in love with someone else. Good-bye Sasuke. I love you more than you will ever know. Keisuke, if your father doesn't take care of you, I know that Ino will and she'll raise you to know how much I loved you...

* * *

_

Sasuke stared down into her face, watching her breathe. _Why won't she wake up? I need her to wake up. I want to tell her that she needs to live! She needs to stay alive!_ As he looked down into her face, he regretted the way that he had treated her over the past years. It wasn't right, and he should of told her that he loved her way before it had become this serious. _Now she may be dying and I have no way of ever telling her that she is my life and I don't know what in the world I am going to do without her!_

"Sasuke? Can you take Keisuke for a second?" Ino asked him.

"Sure." He turned around to take his son from Ino. He looked at him and realized that he was a product of their one time together and of how much he loved Sakura. _I need her to make it through. Keisuke needs a mom._ He turned back to talk to Sakura, but something was not right. He leaned closer to her face, but he couldn't feel any air coming out of her mouth. He checked for a pulse, but he couldn't find one. _NO! She can't be! She's not dead!!! NO!!_

"Sasuke, is she-?" Ino asked, coming up beside him.

He choked back a sob. "Yes, she is." He looked up into Ino's face, and as soon as he saw the tears, he couldn't help it. He buried his face against Sakura's chest and sobbed. "H-how...sob...c-c-could...sob...y-you? Sob. I...sob...n-need you!" He yelled, crying even harder. After he had cried for a while, he sat up, clutching Keisuke to his chest. "I will be strong, and I will raise you exactly the same way that Sakura would have wanted!"

* * *

I hope that this ending wasn't bad, I just felt like she had lived her life to the fullest and that she didn't want to face heartbreak again.  
NightBeast 


	3. Question:

Unconditional Love  
Ch. 2  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
Pairing: Sasuke and Sakura

* * *

A.N. I just decided to replace the contents of chapter one with the rest of the story. I apologize because I had wanted to make it just one really long one shot, but I ended up messing it up! So, I hope you like the ending...

* * *

Debating on whether or not to continue it or not with a sequel on the original story or how he copes with his new circumstances...

I think I want to continue the happier ending one...


End file.
